


Say Yes (Please?)

by smolfluffqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sam, M/M, Michael Being A Dick, Oops, Prom, ay yo it's my boy luci, everyone thinks lucifer is straight, gabriel and michael are nosy, lucifer can't catch a break, lucifer takes challenges too seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolfluffqueen/pseuds/smolfluffqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: a high school au where Lucifer’s brothers are all like,”I bet you can’t find a date to the prom.” And Lucifer fuckin shows up and does a Will Smith on Sam (requested on tumblr)<br/>-------------------------------<br/>Lucifer's brothers told him he couldn't get a date, so, of course, he has to go out of his way to prove them wrong and shove it in their faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes (Please?)

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested through my tumblr, off of a tumblr edit I reblogged (honestly, I think we all want to see Sam in a prom dress) For reference, in this fic, Sam is 16, Lucifer is 17, Castiel is 16, and Dean is 19. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :D

Lucifer didn't put up with anyone's shit, including his brothers.

In his junior year, Lucifer had gone solo to prom, to the enjoyment of his brothers. It wasn't  _his_ fault if everyone thought he was the anti-Christ (with a name like Lucifer, he couldn't exactly blame them) and didn't want to step in a ten foot radius of him.

However, this year, he was determined to get a prom date and shove it in his brother's stupid faces. Especially Michael's.

He tried to find someone- he really did- but it was proving impossible because everyone seemed to be going with each other or staying home. It also didn't help that he was being extremely picky about the whole thing, he wasn't going to date just _anyone_ , they'd have to meet his incredibly high standards. Lucifer considered asking Gabriel for help (he was practically a cupid with how many people he hooked up) but he decided against it. He couldn't risk Gabriel telling Michael, he'd be a laughing stock.

After a third unsuccessful day of searching, his father had called and told him that he needed to pick Cas up from "studying" at his "friends" house. Honestly, the kid should just come out with it. It was blatantly obvious how gay Cas was for Dean, because there are only so mny times you can come home with sex hair and claim you "fell asleep." Sure, kid. 

Lucifer held his hand down on his horn, impatient. Castiel ran out at this, looking slightly flustered. Suddenly, a window on the second floor was opened, to reveal a boy, not much older than him, it seemed, who literally looked like he had been sculpted by the gods themselves. He had short, floppy, brown hair, tan skin, and a smile that he was pretty sure would blind him if he stared for too long.

"Later, Cas!" The boy yelled. Jesus, his voice was even  _cuter_.

"Bye, Sam!" Castiel yelled back, waving.

Castiel ran down the driveway and climbed into Lucifer's black pickup truck, slamming the door behind him. He placed his bag in between his knees, and then looked at Lucifer, expecting him to start the truck and drive, but Lucifer stayed still, craning his neck to loo over Cas and get a better look at Sam.

"Luce?" Castiel asked, waving hand in front of Lucifer's face. "Hello?"

Lucifer snapped out of it and started the engine, disappointed when he looked back that Sam had disappeared from the window. Sighing, Lucifer pulled out of the driveway .

"So." Lucifer said, unsure how to start this conversation.

"So." Castiel repeated, cocking his head at Lucifer.

There was an awkward silence for about five minutes. Lucifer tried to figure a way to avoid saying "So, your boyfriends brother 's pretty hot." 

"Sam?" Lucifer eventually stuttered out, making Cas look at him, confused.

"Sam is Dean's younger brother." 

Oh.

"So is he, like,"  _Gay? Legal?_ _Not a homicidal maniac? "_ in our school?"

"Yes. He's in my year."

Okay, so Sammy was a sophomore. That wasn't too bad, underclassmen went with Seniors all the time.

"Oh."

There was another drawn out silence, broken this time by Castiel.

"Are you considering asking him to prom?" Castiel asked, making Lucifer swerve into another lane in shock, causing several people to honk at him.

"I mean- I haven't even  _met_ the guy, and-" Lucifer stuttered, making Castiel squint at him suspiciously. "Okay,  _maybe_ , but swear you won't tell anyone, Michael would lose his shit."

Castiel nodded, and Lucifer sighed in relief. Out of all the people to know he wasn't straight, he was glad it was Castiel. The kid took secrets to the grave, and he wasn't exactly straight as an arrow either, so at least he had  _someone_ to talk to. Gabriel was gay, but he wasn't exactly the easiest person to talk to. After Gabriel had came out, Chuck had told them tht they could tell him anything, but he was pretty sure this was above his fathers paygrade.

They rode in silence until they reached the garage. Castiel started to leave, but Lucifer stopped him.

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Can you, like, help me? Y'know, with the Sam stuff."

"Of course."

"Thanks."

Castiel opened his door and left, leaving Lucifer to sit in silence. Eventually, he left, Sam still weighing on his mind.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Chuck called them to dinner. Tonight, it was spaghetti and garlic bread, along with apple pie for desert. In his space between Samandriel and Ana, Lucifer silently chewed on his food, slouching slightly, in the hopes that he would be ignored for once, left along, and allowed to retreat to the sanctity of his bedroom.

"So, Lucifer, how was  _your_ day?" Chuck asked.

He knew he shouldn't have set his hopes too high.

"Fine." Lucifer said, looking up and sending Cas, who was seated across from him, a look that clearly said  _"_ Say anything and I cut your tongue out" but thankfully, Castiel remained silent.

"Well, I think  _Cassie_ has something he wants to say!" Gabriel interrupted, slapping Castiel on the back, making Castiel drop his fork.

"I don't." Cas let his eyes linger a little too long on Lucifer, which Gabriel took advantage of.

"Dad, Cassie and Luci are keeping secrets!" Gabriel singsonged, winking at Lucifer.

Chuck gave his three sons a reproachful look. Castiel and Lucifer ducked their heads down and continued eating.

"Are you  _sure_ -" Chuck started, looking at Lucifer.

"Yes,  _father_ , I'm fairly sure my day was as boring as every other one." Lucifer stabbed at his noodles with more force than necessary and chewed angrily.

Gabriel smirked at Lucifer, satisfied. 

At this point, Lucifer wasn't intimidated. Sure, Gabriel was better at finding information than anyone, but Castiel had sworn he wouldn't tell anyone, and that was about as good as making an unbreakable vow.

Yeah, he had read Harry Potter, so what?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school, Lucifer formulated a plan.

Last night, after dinner, he and Castiel had gone to their old treehouse (it was soundproof, so that was a definite meeting spot) and made a list. Castiel was close enough to Sam to be able to tell him what Sam liked, what Sam didn't like, his allergies (hey, he didn't want to kill him with a corsage), and what his favorite things were. By the end of the night, he knew that Sam was a Taurus,  _loved_ chocolate, was allergic to lilies, and hated purple.

Now, Lucifer had to go up to Sam and act like he totally  _hadn't_ studied on everything related to him.

So, basically, the plan was to not fuck up, which Lucifer was dangerously close to.

Sam seemed to have a small group of friends, with which he went everywhere with. This made it very hard on Lucifer, who was trying to single Sam out and not get attacked by a group of people who looked like they played D&D for fun. 

Eventually, at the end of the day, Sam was putting up his books.  _Alone._ This was his chance to swoop in, and he didn't think he'd get another one like it soon.

Lucifer strided forward, pushing past people, and already fantasizing what it would be like when Sam agreed, swooned over him and he shoved his victory in Michael's stupid blonde face. 

_But what if he said no?_

Lucifer paused, letting unrelenting panic seize him.

_What if someone else already asked him? You'd have to watch him dance with someone else, alone, and ridiculed by your siblings._

Lucifer pushed the thoughts away and started to walk towards Sam again, slightly less confident than before.

"Luci!" 

God, please, no. Not  _now._

Suddenly, Samantha Bynes, the one person who he wished  _was_ afraid of him, jumped in front of him. At five feet tall, she was a peppy girl, usually keeping her hair up in a ponytail, and wearing  _way_ too much eye makeup, probably to highlight her blue eyes, but it just made her look like she was about to say "Who's Bucky?" 

Okay, so he watched Captain America a couple times. No big deal.

"So, I think you have a little question to ask me!" Samantha smiled, and Lucifer tried to hide his discomfort. "Well, it's not  _that_ small, it's pretty big, but still."

Lucifer saw Sam walking away from his locker, and it felt like the universe was against him.

"Uh, actually, I-"

"Luce!" 

Christ, could people stop calling him nicknames?

Thankfully, it wasn't another girl, it was Gabriel, who looked between Samantha and Lucifer suspiciously.

"Well, if you want  _my_ opinion, you're  _definately_ out of my brothers league." Gabriel winked, causing the girl to giggle.

"What do you want, Gabriel?"

"Well, I was  _going_ to ask if you could pick up Cas again, since I have tutorials, but if you're busy, I can-"

"No! I'll do it!" Lucifer interrupted, running away, thankful to get away from Samantha.

Gabriel started to yell something at him, but Lucifer was out the front doors before he had a chance to get the first word out.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Gabriel asked Samantha, and she was happy to fill him in.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can introduce you, if you'd like." Castiel said, climbing into the truck.

"No, it'd be too awkward."

Castiel, the bastard, called Sam over anyways.

"Sam! Can you come here for a moment? I want you to meet my brother!" Lucifer went beet red at this, silently cursing Castiel.

After a few moments, Sam emerged, dressed in plaid shirt, jeans, and black converses. 

In the sun, his hair looked like it was a halo, and Lucifer had never wanted anything more than to curl his fingers through it.

"Hi. I'm Sam." Sam stuck his hand through the window, giving Lucifer a winning smile.

Lucifer took his hand and shook it. "Lucifer." Lucifer said, trying not to get choked up over Sam's dimples.

"It was nice to meet you, Lucifer." Sam smiled again and then walked away, disappearing into his house again.

As soon as Sam left, Lucifer pulled Castiel into a hug. It was slightly awkward, what with them both being strapped in and Castiel definitely  _not_ expecting Lucifer to hug him without warning.

"You're my favourite brother." Lucifer said.

"Thank you."

The ride home was silent, and neither of them felt that it was awkward.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Lucifer, what's this about you and a Samantha?" Chuck confronted Lucifer in the entryway, with Gabriel standing behind him, smirking.

"What?"

"Gabriel tells me that you and this Samantha are going to prom together." 

"No. No way." Lucifer denied, trying to figure out which form of torture was best for Gabriel.

"Well, she seems to say differently." Michael's said, stepping out from the living room.

Lucifer stopped. He had two choices: 1. Tell everyone he was going to ask Sam, effectively coming out and ruining the surprise, or 2. Deny the accusation and say he wasn't and was thinking about asking someone, and send his brothers on a witchhunt to eventually find Sam, and come out by accident. 

Well, fuck.

"No, I'm not going with her." Gabriel raised his eyebrows and Michael snorted. "I am, however, going to ask someone soon."

"Who?" Michael asked, curious

"Why would I tell you?"

"Ah, but  _Cassie_ knows, don't you, Cassie." Castiel glared at Gabriel, who grinned. "So,  _that_ was the secret. He told you who he has a crush on ena now you can't say anything cause you swore." 

Castiel didn't say anything and that seemed to be sufficient proof for Gabriel. Chuck sighed and pushed past Lucifer and Castiel, he needed to pick Samandriel and Ana from Pre-K, and it gave him a excuse to get away from his idiot sons.

"C'mon, Cassie, you can tell me." Gabriel advanced toward Castiel

"I cannot, I apologize."

Lucifer pushed past his brothers and stomped up the stairs, annoyed. Obviously, he was going to have to be more sneaky about this. He was pretty sure if his brothers found out about Sam they would never let it go. Like, ever. Thirty years would go by and they'd still come up to his house and be laugh about it together.

He couldn't pull a huge promposal, obviously, because that would attract attention, and attention meant Gabriel or Michael hearing about it within half an hour. So, he'd have to pull Sam away- preferably after school- and ask him. It wasn't exactly the grandest thing in existence, but it'd have to do. 

Sam was  _totally_ going to say yes to him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Lucifer was prepared. 

He had rehearsed his proposal to memory and put on clothes that made him look like he was a Banana Republic mannequin that had came to life, but he didn't care. He was pulling out all the stops. After all, Sam was definitely worth it.

When Lucifer came down the stairs, nobody really noticed him. That is, until Chuck looked up from his newspaper to look at him, and then looked back at the paper as usual. A few seconds later, he lifted his gaze up again and stared at Lucifer, incapable to form words.

Samandriel saw him next, excitedly pointing and yelling "Luci's wearing  _colours_." 

Okay, so maybe he had gone a little overboard with the whole 'teenage angst' thing, but it wasn't  _that_ bad. He probably had a blue shirt somewhere, he just hadn't had the occasion. 

This caused Gabriel, Michael, and Ana to look at him in shock. Lucifer stood there, dressed in a red button down, blue jeans (not the skinny black ones he usually wore, unfortunately) and black keds. His siblings were looking at him like he'd grown another head, and it confused him.

Okay, so maybe he has gone a  _lot_ overboard with the black.

Lucifer sat down between Castiel and Ana and began to pile food on his plate, acting as if everything was normal. Castiel seemed to be the only one who wasn't surprised by Lucifer's sudden makeover, and nobody seemed to be able to start a conversation.

"So, Lucifer, what are you dressing up for?" Chuck asked, breaking the ice.

"No one." Lucifer answered, chewing on his eggs.

"Cut the shit and tell us who you're asking already." Gabriel said, glaring at Lucifer from across the table.

"Gabriel!" Chuck exclaimed.

"He probably doesn't even have someone he wants to ask, he's just pretending so we'll pay attention to him." Michael commented, and Gabriel snorted.

Castiel put his fork down, swallowed, and then smiled at Lucifer. "I think you'll look nice together." 

"Thanks, Cas." Lucifer mumbled, biting into his toast.

"See? He's roped Castiel into his charade too!" Michael said.

Lucifer pushed back his chair angrily and stomped out, grabbing his bag and leaving brothers to argue.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this was it. 

The big shabang. 

Lucifer had impatiently waited a whole day to get to talk to Sam, dodged his brothers, and denied any accusation that he was in any way involved with Samantha. 

Impatient and not willing to get stalled again, Lucifer walked over to Sam's locker, and tried to not look too much like he was going to hurl.

"Sam." Sam slammed his locker shut at Lucifer's voice.

"Hey, Lucif-" Sam stopped. "You're.....different."

Lucifer leaned against the locker next to Sam's, trying to look calm. "So, you don't like it?" Lucifer asked, causing Sam to blush.

Good God, he was  _adorable_.

"No, I like it. You look....nice." Sam said, blushing further.

Well, fuck. He was really in deep with this.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Lucifer asked, turning slightly pink. "Outside?" 

Sam started to shove his books back into his locker. "Yeah, sure."

"Great." 

Once Sam had finished putting his books up, Lucifer started to walk towards the doors, and Sam followed behind silently. At this point, Lucifer started to get  _really_ nervous. What if Sam  _did_ reject him? What if he made a complete fool of himself by asking? 

Lucifer led Sam out to one of the more secluded areas of the school, not wishing to be interrupted again.

"So, what's this about?" 

"willyougotopromwime?" Lucifer went beet red, ducking his head down.

"Excuse me?"

"Will you go to prom with me?" Lucifer finally forced out, causing Sam to let out a quiet 'oh'.

After a few seconds of silence, Lucifer frowned. This was not at all what he was expecting. Sure, all of his fantasies around the proposal usually ended up with Sam saying yes and jumping into Lucifer's arms, and then making out until the end of time.

Okay, so maybe he let his imagination run wild.

"Look, if you don't-"

"Yes." Sam interrupted.

"Seriously?" Lucifer raised his head to see that Sam, too, was beet red.

"Yes." 

Lucifer stared at him in shock, and Sam did the same. Suddenly, Sam's phone rang. Sam picked it up and frowned. Whoever it was, they were clearly yelling at Sam. 

Sam closed his phone with a snap, and dug a pen out of his pocket. "So, you can, like, text me, so we won't end up looking like a bag of flaming garbage."

Lucifer nodded. "I will." 

Sam gave Lucifer another smile and then turned away and walked through the double doors.

Lucifer looked down at his arm. It read:  _Sam ♥  202-555-0114._

Lucifer smiled.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucifer drove to Sam's house and picked up Cas, per usual, but this time, instead of just Cas, Dean stood in the doorway, putting on a menacing front, his arms crossed and his mouth set in hard line. It wasn't too hard to figure out why Dean was glaring at him- he  _had_ just asked out his baby brother, after all.

Cas ran out of the house, an excited look on his face. Jesus, had  _everyone_ heard about him asking Sam to prom? 

Lucifer started the engine as Cas climbed in, slamming the door behind him. 

"So, you finally asked him? What was it like? Did you  _kiss?"_ Cas asked excitedly.

Lucifer pulled out of the driveway, choosing to ignore Cas's questioning.

"C'mon, Luce, you can't leave me hanging too!"

"Excuse me?"

"I asked Sam when he got home and he was all 'I have homework!' and ran out and locked the door to his room."

"Well, maybe he  _did_ have homework."

"Luce, cut the shit and  _tell me_." Cas said, glaring at Lucifer.

Lucifer sighed. "Okay, so, I like, asked him if he wanted to go outside and then I almost fucked it up 'cause I mumbled it the first time, but then I finally asked him and he said yes and gave me his number." Lucifer held up his arm for proof.

"That's so  _cute_! I mean, it's no glamorous thing that you could have shown off, but  _still._ " Cas sighed, acting like a lovesick moron.

Lucifer smiled the rest of the way home, not that he would admit it to anyone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, fuck.

Tonight was the night, or whatever.

Michael, Gabriel, and Lucifer were forced to take photos in their tuxes (Lucifer wore a purple tie, per Sam's request) and he was teased about having to go pick up his date, like "maybe he's cradle robbing and he's taking some lovesick 14 year old" which was stupid, because Sam was 16, he just didn't have a car yet, and there was no way that his brother was letting him use his car, so Lucifer had to pick him up.

Michael and Lucifer left in their cars, along with their dates (Michael had asked Adam Milligan  _ages_ ago, and Gabriel went with Crowley, but they were just friends) and Lucifer set off towards Sam's house. 

As he parked the trick in the driveway, he was faced with the realization that he hadn't actually been inside Sam's house before. Lucifer walked up to the door, his stomach in knots, and rang the doorbell. 

Then, there was suddenly a man- Sam's father, he guessed- standing in front of him, a very sour look on his face.

"Hello, sir." Lucifer held out his hand and the man took it, gripping hard.  Not to be outdone, Lucifer unleashed the death grip, and was pleased to see the man wince.

"John! Invite the boy in, don't be rude!" A cheery voice interrupted their many standoff.

Suddenly, a short blonde woman stepped out from the living room. She was  _small_ , like, seriously tiny, considering both of her sons were in high school and they had already grown past 6 feet tall.

John stepped out of Lucifer's way, allowing him to step out of the entryway, and shut the door behind Lucifer with a slam.

"Dad, do we have any- _you_." Dean walked down the stairs, but when he saw Lucifer, he stopped.

"Well, I'd like to think so, considering I'm in front of you." Lucifer shot back, making the woman laugh.

"Dean, stop being rude!" The woman glared at her son, and Lucifer couldn't help but smirk.

"Mary-" John started, but the woman, Mary, interrupted him

"No, John, he is our guest and will be treated as such." Mary pulled Lucifer away from John and Dean and into the living room.

"Guys, I'm read-" Sam stepped out, wearing a black suit, along with a purple tie, and Lucifer felt dizzy. 

He was so  _cute._

"Lucifer."

"Are you ready to go, cause if not, I'm sure I would  _love_ to stay here and see your baby phot-

"No. Let's go." Sam reached the bottom of the staircase and Lucifer stoof up and walked over.

Lucifer started to undo Sam's tie, earning a confused look from Sam.

"It's crooked." Lucifer explained, tying Sam's tie into a clean knot.

Then there was a flash, and they were both momentarily blinded.

"Mom!" 

Mary stood there, grinning, camera in hand.

"Can you blame me? It's your first prom! Humor me, Sammy."

Sam snorted at this, but put his arm around Lucifer and smiled anyways. After a few photos, Sam and Lucifer sought refuge in Lucifer's truck. Lucifer grabbed a small black box from the backseat and handed it to Sam, who opened it to reveal a corsage made of violets. Sam snorted at the gesture, but pinned it to his jacket anyways. Lucifer pinned a matching corsage onto his jacket, and then they set off.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Instead of a sit down dinner, they had stopped at a McDonald's and eaten in the car. This led to talking, though, and they didn't realize that they were twenty minutes late until Sam had started mocking his hula girl figurine and saw the time.

Sam had been upset that they were late, even though literally  _everyone_ arrived late.

Lucifer ran behind Sam, panting and almost running into him when Sam suddenly stopped in front of the double doors.

"What're you waiting for?" Sam shrugged and said nothing. Äre you waiting for me to offer you my arm or something?" 

Lucifer had meant it as joke, but Sam held out his hand anyways. It was going to look quite weird, considering it was usually the guy who offered his arm to a- much smaller- girl, not a cute moose man who was giving them puppy eyes, but fuck it. Their relationship was anything but traditional, and he wasn't going to decline to have Sam on his arm.

Lucifer held out his arm and Sam took it, placing his arm on it.

Lucifer pushed the doors open, revealing most of the Senior and Junior class, along with some underclassmen. There were blue and silver streamers, a disco ball, a DJ, a dance floor, and a photographer, taking photos of couples in front of a shitty Paris background.

On the wall across from the photographer were his brothers, along with their dates. Eventually, Michael looked up and saw Lucifer gobsmacked.

Perfect.

Michael reached over and hit Gabriel, who looked back and forth between Sam and Lucifer, confused. 

This was the moment he had been waiting for.

Lucifer pulled Sam's hand away, and before Sam could open his mouth, Lucifer stepped back, opened his arms and spread them in Sam's direction, as if to say "Behold my fucking hot ass date, you fucking assholes.""

Gabriel, Crowley, and Adam laughed at the gesture, but Michael glared at Lucifer harder.

Well, you can't win everyone.

Sam pulled Lucifer over to the dance floor, and Lucifer saw Samantha glaring at him from the punch bowl.

A slow song came on and Lucifer twirled Sam around, making him laugh. They danced practically the whole night, pausing to take a photo in front of the shitty Paris background, their hair sticking to their foreheads, exhausted grins on their faces. It didn't end like a shitty high school movie, the both of them getting elected Prom Royalty. That job went to Michael and Adam, who took their crowns and made small speeches. And when they caught each others eye's, it seemed like a silent truce.

Years later, when Prom was just a distant memory, Lucifer still pulls out the picture and can't help but smile at it- to him, it represents innocence, a time when neither of them knew when they were going, but they just went along with it.

To his husband, Sam, it represents getting plastered off of spiked punch, dancing until they were sweaty, and the moment he realized he wanted to date Lucifer.

He'll take it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is like, the longest fanfiction I've ever written. I'm really proud of it. If you want to request any prompts, my tumblr is kylo-trash squad ^_^


End file.
